If We'd Met
by Crazy Kat Productions
Summary: Elphaba is still at Shiz- what would have happened if she had met someone different, and how the rest of her life is eventually changed. Who can say if it's been changed for the better, though?


I watched silently as the young woman wrote. I assumed she was writing a sort of essay for one of her classes. She paused and pushed her glasses up; they had been slowly sliding down her green nose.

I was exactly three desks to the left of her, and one row behind. She came here almost every day after class to work. Part of me wondered why she didn't do homework in her dorm, but after getting a glimpse of the pink sparkle infested blonde that she was forced to dorm with I could understand why. Now she sat, right leg crossed over the left, mouthing the words to a sentence and momentarily crinkling her brow. She then sighed, very quietly, and looked off into the distance. She put down her pen. She closed her notebook and placed it on the desk in front of her. She took in another incredibly deep sigh. And she collapsed.

Her head was first to give in- her arms quickly shielded herself from any damage, while her shoulders quickly followed in their descent. Her broad shoulders then shook- almost unnoticeable at first, but with more watching I realized- she was in tears.

She was silently sobbing, in the middle of an almost completely empty study classroom, her body racked with the unheard tears that she shed.

Then just as quickly, it stopped. It was still dead silent. She was completely immobile.

I wanted to run up to her- I wanted to hug her and say that everything would be alright, that I'm sure things would work out for her in the end- but I knew also that she wouldn't listen. That she would push me away, and that she would only be hurt more by me.

More silence. And more emptiness.

Then she sat up again. She straightened her back and squared her shoulders. She let out a sharp breath and picked up her pen and notebook. And she continued writing.

I practically gave her a standing ovation at this point- such composure when she was completely falling apart! I'd seen her on her first day here; she had been so full of hope- only to be reminded of who she was by the screams of her peers. That wasn't right. But I understood. It was a way of life. It truly was who she was now.

I remembered that day perfectly. Madame Morrible had come to her and told her of how she would work with our great Wizard- though he's greatness seems to lessen as I learn more of Oz. I saw her eyes brighten and her hope blossom and I then watched it shatter slowly. From the groups of students staring and laughing, to their screams when she turned a corner, to her humiliation at the Ozdust- thanks to the popular pink menace. But it was odd that night, when she had arrived in the strangest hat that the blonde had "graciously" given to her. Her courage was obvious, but also obviously ignored. She stood in front of everyone and danced. Danced! Completely alone- that is, until Miss Perfect decided to join her. Rumor was that Strawberry Short Cake was also accepted into the sorcery program- but only because her courageous roommate had threatened to quit if the blonde wasn't also allowed into the tutoring seminar. And that too was unnatural to me. They didn't seem to like each other at all. Why would she stick out her neck and help the other when it was obvious the act would never be reciprocated?

She wasn't stupid enough to think that that would allow her to be accepted, no. Maybe that was something no one saw. Maybe she was just trying to be kind.

But now, nearly a month later, she was much different. She spoke to no one but Pinkie and the new student, some Winkie boy. Barbie seems to fancy him as her Ken, I guess, but I do not believe I am wrong to say that a certain young woman does not approve. A certain young woman who was finishing an essay and preparing to leave.

I was so caught up in my reverie I hardly noticed the rustling of papers as she tucked them away in her satchel. I hardly even heard the quick sniffles as she finished composing herself. I didn't even blink when she rose from her chair- until she began to turn to leave and it came rushing to me and in an ocean wave of adrenaline I thrust myself into a book and pretended to be so caught up in it that nothing- not even flying monkey's- could distract me.

She didn't even bat an eye. She strode right past me and out of the building into the back courtyard.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four seconds.

Breathe.

Finally, I remembered how to give my body oxygen and put my book away. No one else was here. It was just me in an abandoned classroom trying to calm myself down.

One second to gather my things.

Two seconds to form a plan.

Three seconds to decide against it.

Four seconds to walk out the door.

Only one second to run to the center of the courtyard and forget anything I'd thought before.

I ran up to her. She was facing the old stone fountain whose icy waters had yet to freeze in this harsh January. There was a soft coating of snow on the cobblestones, and the chilly air danced with the slowly falling snow.

"Elphaba!" I said, standing right behind her. At first she didn't turn. Then just her head, rotating to look me in the eyes with a stare that would scare the hell out of anyone who was there to hurt her.

"Elphaba," I began again, struggling to keep eye contact. Taking a huge breath, I looked her dead in the eyes. For a quick moment I gazed at their deep and dark color- before I blurted it out. "My favorite color is green." I held my breath, looked at her once more, and ran. I ran away like there was no tomorrow, like the world behind me was disintegrating and I was a mere one step ahead of destruction.

_My favorite color is green? Honestly, what are you thinking? She probably just thinks you're a jerk now. Good job. _

Gradually I stopped running, only to hear another set of footsteps behind me. I twirled around, a burst of courage erupting in me as I faced- I faced a young man.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to make sure you are okay. I saw you talking to that freak- did she hurt you or anything?" He took a step closer. I took one back.

"The only thing that might get hurt is you. Get out of here," I motioned away, and he cleared his throat and jogged on.

_A freak. That's what he called her. What am I going to do? I didn't exactly want to get caught up in this but… but I guess my favorite color IS green. Maybe it was destiny or something. But really…!_

"My favorite color is green? Gah!" I slapped myself in the forehead and sat down. I jumped up rather quickly though when a voice came from behind me.

"It's okay. It's my favorite color too."


End file.
